


Some People Fall in Love

by deadmansbones



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Strangers, i have no idea what this is, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmansbones/pseuds/deadmansbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic in which john meets dave at a park<br/>fluff occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> here have some fluff UuU

You sit on the park bench solemnly watching people pass by. On goers probably think you’re insane for sitting there blankly for the past ten minutes, but you’re glued to that spot ever since you received the phone call. You should probably run to the sanctity of your home and wallow in pity, but this place reminds you of her so much. It was her favorite spot to come to after all. The vet told you Casey is in horrible condition and needs to stay overnight. They don’t yet know what will happen, but they told you to stay positive. 

You place your hands over your face as if to banish the thoughts from your head. You break out in a soft cry, tears flowing down that have been locked up. Sniffling, you wipe your tears with your hands. Just as you were about to force yourself to get up, you notice someone sitting by you. Your heart practically jumps at the sight of this unknown man. He’s gaze is burning you through his sunglasses. Even with them on, you notice a sense of sympathy shooting your way.

“Now what is a cute boy like you doing crying?” he asks. 

“I-uh,” you falter. You feel your cheeks heat up at his question. He raises his eyebrows. It seems he will not leave without an answer. “Oh man.”

“Well?” he says, “It’s my duty to cheer up sad fellas, as soon as I pass by it’s nothing but god damn smiles and laughter.”

“You’re going to think I’m stupid,” you mumble, “Who are you anyway?”

“Dave Strider, the one and only,” he greets while exchanging a hand your way. You shake his hand and can’t help but stifle a laugh. “Dude, I promise you I will not think your problem is stupid. You’re talking to a guy who grew up with a deathly fear of puppets. Don’t ever reveal that to anyone though, top secret information.”

“Puppets are weird, I don’t blame you,” you say. 

“Damn right they are,” he agrees, “One minute I’d be walking to my room dandy as hell, birds whistling in the background saying ‘Hey guys look it’s Dave we better start singing!’, like a fucking Disney movie, and the next second, boom, face full of puppets.” He shakes his head at the thought of that memory. “But enough about me, although I know everyone would like me to continue, what’s troubling that cute mind of yours?” The blush gleams stronger on your cheeks. You lower your face to attempt to hide it, but you and him both know he saw.

“Well,” you sigh, “My pet Casey is really sick and in the hospital. She means the world to me and I don’t know if she’s going to be okay. We would always come here and play and oh jeez, I just wanted to feel like she was really here right now, I don’t know?” You run your hand through hair, nervous you scared off Dave with your weirdness. “I’m John by the way, John Egbert.”

 

“I’m sorry dude,” he says slightly frowning, “I’m bet she’s a trooper, plus she has a cool ass owner like you. Who would want to leave that behind?” He lets a small laugh. “Egbert though seriously? What kind of name is that?”

“Shut up!” you giggle. 

“Did I just bring joy to your face? Is that a thing I just did?” He smirks. 

“Hm, who can really know,” you tease. “Um, thanks Dave. You know, for actually coming over here and talking to me.”

“Like I said, I’m here to spread happiness like a wildfire, just don’t tell Smokey the Bear.” he says, “Nah, but it’s no problem. I sort of felt inclined to come over here for some reason, some sort of force, who fucking knows.” He leans back into the bench with his hands in his pocket. He lays his head back and looks into the sky. His hair glistens like honey in the sun and you can’t help but stare. “I wasn’t joking about the cute part though.” This causes you to splutter. You could probably fry eggs on the heat of your face right now.

“Thanks, i guess,” you say. You’re not so bad yourself, you think. How is it possible for you to have just met this boy barely minutes ago, and he already makes you forget your troubles. He causes a stir of emotions inside you and makes your stomach leap. “Do you believe in a thing called fate Dave?”

“Oh god,” he says, “this isn’t going to become a cheesy rom com is it? I don’t think I’m emotionally ready for that level of shittiness.” Oh, you think. Smooth move John. “But yeah, I guess I do.”

“Do you think this is fate? Could you be my knight in shining armor” you laugh, flicking his shoulder. 

“What a smooth pickup line, I am melting right now,” he says. He has a genuine smile on his face, that warms your heart. “Egbert, help I am slipping out of my seat,” He places his hand to his forehead dramatically. 

“Seriously!” you say.

“Yeah. Yeah, maybe it is,” he says. You two stare at each other for what feels like centuries. It’s just a personal bubble between the two of you. 

“Well,” he says while standing up and stretching. “I have to get going now, but it was really great meeting you John,” he flashes a smile at you. Your eyes widen. Did you do something wrong? Oh god. Dave seems to notice your panic and quickly reassures you.

“Chill, it’s all good,” he says, “I just have to meet my sister Rose for something right about now.” He grabs a pen out of his pocket and reaches for your hand. He quickly scrawls his number on it. “Call me when you get more news about Casey okay?” he says, “Or just whenever you feel like it that’d be cool too, bye John.” He waves you off and you sit there in the same blank stature you were in before he walked into your life. 

—-

Casey ends up recovering smoothly and she is just as happy as ever to see you again. It’s a joyous reunion that could bring tears to the most heartless person’s eyes. You and Dave have the best party in the history of paradox space to her homecoming. He owes it to her, without her you guys would have never fell in love.


End file.
